Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-24435238-20160703001432
Let's try this again, to include that fucking bus crash this time lmao. And I apologize if it's long as fuck. Also, credit to Sarah (Esme's backstory) and Rob (Lola being pregnant) for the inspiration. ~ 301. #JeSuisDegrassi (Part 1) - After the events of #OMFG, Tristan fights for his life when he is in critical condition, putting Miles through a whirlwind of emotions as different perspectives from different people alter his belief on Tristan's survival. Maya undergoes a head injury that leaves her hearing impaired, garnering a loud ringing at irregular times. Shay tries to help Tiny and his friends (Zig and Grace) with their guilt of making it out without serious injuries. 302. #JeSuisDegrassi (Part 2) - News reveals that Tristan's spine was crushed and that he'll need surgery; Miles seeks comfort in Esme, who's determined to make a clean slate and not enable his drug abuse. Maya continues to float in and out of being able to hear, forcing her to quickly cope as it affects her future music plans. Shay hides her panic attacks trying to be strong for Tiny, who in turn treats her to a date celebrating her volleyball win before he goes off to science camp for the summer. 303. #NewYearNewMe - Senior year begins for many of the students, but Tristan's return in a wheelchair worries his friends when he doesn't run for President; Maya tries to get her mom to help Tristan deal with his circumstances. Zig and Esme return from their dance tour, but Esme begins to give Zig the cold shoulder; he learns that she is quitting dance and that a friendship with him will remind her too much of it. Hunter's return to school is less-than-stellar when whispers spread and his trial closes in; Yael makes a bold stand for him. 304. #RefugeesWelcome - Goldi, now School President, hosts an event to welcome the new Syrian students, but she pushes Rasha too far in an attempt to get her to participate, especially when her and her brother, Hamza, face Islamophobic pranks. Zoe's attempt a publicly coming out is interrupted by rumours floating about Winston abusing her when they were together as her Hastygram pictures are released. Frankie uses Yael's ADHD medication to help her juggle an advance placement test and a job interview, causing Jonah to condemn her for using drugs to solve her problems. 305. #WhyYouAlwaysLyin - Hunter's deposition arrives, forcing him to try to make amends with Maya, who's still trying to adjust to her head injury; he gives her money to pay for sign language classes, but it is seen as an attempt to pay her off. Shay tries to get to the bottom of why Lola's been avoiding her, later learning that Lola had an abortion over the summer; thinking things couldn't get any worse, Shay and Tiny find themselves visited by his mother. Hamza and Baaz, forced to become friends by their sisters, can't get along when Baaz makes fun of Hamza for praying during lunch, forcing Vijay to be the mediator. 306. #ByeFelicia - Zoe goes to great lengths to clear Winston's name, especially when an investigation begins, forcing Zoe to reveal that she was self-harming and that she's a lesbian; after a falling out with her mother, Zoe has a heart-to-heart with Esme, who makes a pact with her to not let adults walk all over them, leading to a kiss. Maya and Grace go to a career fair, where Maya tries to find a back-up plan to music, and Grace tries to get involved in the women in STEM movement. Tristan finds an unlikely friendship in Zig when they are paired together for cooking class, making Miles anxious when he finds the two eating weed brownies. 307. #BestiesBeforeTesties - Frankie tries to force the truth out of Jonah about his straight-edge lifestyle when she hears rumours about his past; she finds his juvenile hall records when her father has been doing some snooping and forbids her from seeing him. Shay tries to help Tiny mend his relationship with his mother after learning that they've secretly been in contact; he considers allowing her back into his life after learning she's been sober for a year, but he soon realizes that she is planning to get Vince out of jail early. Goldi tries to protect Rasha from a bad crowd that persuades her to stop wearing the hijab; Hamza is faced with a language barrier, leading to a suspension, forcing him to go off on Rasha for not defending him. 308. #WasteHisTime - Miles begins to find himself alone after his breakup with Tristan and all of his friends moving on; he joins an online forum with other depressed teenagers, sending him on a dark path of curiosity; he begins talking to someone who contributes to his self-doubt. Zig grows concerned about Zoe and Esme's relationship, believing that Esme is leading Zoe on a bad path; Esme reveals to both of them about her abusive former dance trainer, forcing Zig and Zoe to expose him and get him fired. Baaz and Vijay use Lola as the subject to their social experiment without her knowledge, especially when it goes viral. 309. #NetflixAndChill - Frankie throws herself into Jonah's world to understand what he is trying to hide; he invites her to church, where he reveals to her that he got into a drunk driving accident, paralyzing his ex-girlfriend who miscarried; Frankie helps him get comfortable in sex again when they make love. Hunter finds himself in a confrontation during community service, forcing him to lash out by vandalizing the officer's car with other teenagers. Maya, Tristan and Zig skip school to visit Tori in London, where they learn her boyfriend is cheating on her. 310. #NoShade - Tori comes back to Toronto with Maya, Tristan and Zig to visit, but Tori and Maya's friendship is strained when they have different suggestions of how to help Tristan with his depression after he picks a fight with a bully; Maya drags Tristan to a session with her therapist; Tori and Zig rekindle old feelings and kiss. Miles continues to self-destruct, taking advice from strangers on doing extreme acts on camera; he begins talking to a new person on the site, this time someone who tries to get him to stop and seek help; the unsung hero is later revealed to be Grace. Tiny finds out about Lola's abortion and that Shay kept it from him, forcing him to end their relationship and cut ties with his mother, refusing to help get Vince out of jail. --- 401. #HowDeepIsYourLove - Miles and Grace continue talking online, although Miles doesn't know it's Grace; Maya finds out and gives Grace her blessing on pursuing a relationship with Miles; she meets with him at the Sadie Hawkins dance to confess, leading to them sharing a kiss. Tiny can't get the abortion out of his head, forcing him to confront Lola and later outing her. Jonah gets into university out of Toronto, but keeps it to himself as he starts to fall in love with Frankie as they campaign for King & Queen at the dance. 402. #LoveIsLove - Tristan's perception improves, but after realizing that Miles has moved on, and after witnessing Vijay getting called a homophobic slur, he joins forces with Goldi to create a safe space for LGBT kids at Degrassi; Rasha and Goldi have a falling out after Rasha tries to use religion to condemn Goldi's initiative, despite recent her deviation from Islam. Zoe continues her efforts to get Esme's former dance trainer fired by using herself as bait and claim to have been hit by him, upsetting Winston when he learns the truth. Yael comes to Lola's defence when she is ridiculed for getting an abortion; Yael helps Lola create an online platform to voice her side of the story. 403. #ManCrushMonday - Maya and Jonah can't seem to coordinate their setlist when their band gets its first gig since before the bus crash, forcing Frankie to handcuff them together until they figure things out; Maya begins to see a vulnerable side to Jonah when he reveals to be claustrophobic after they are accidentally locked in the school music cabinet. Zig tries to keep the fire burning in his long-distance relationship with Tori, but his sexts begin to spread around the school, getting back to his prospective culinary school dean. Vijay uses the LGBT safe space to debut his high heels, but Baaz and Hunter refuse to be seen with him for it. 404. #WomanCrushWednesday - Maya refuses to act on her feelings for Jonah; after he and Frankie have a fight over his returning smoke habit, he begins to worry that his straight edge lifestyling will unravel, starting with him and Frankie being sexually active; he ends his relationship with her in an attempt to protect her. Shay tries to fix things with Tiny, who's used the time apart to cool off; the two of them come together upon learning that his mother got into a car accident while high. Miles grows concerned about his plans post-graduation when Grace is accepted into MIT; he sets his sights into training for the military. 405. #LikeMyStatus - Zoe and Esme celebrate over the dance trainer's ruined reputation, but Winston's attempts at guilting Zoe into revealing the truth are intercepted by Esme who frames him for the vandalism of the LGBT safe space. Hunter completes his community service, but begins making enemies in the remedial room when they hustle him out of money, forcing him to get creative by starting up an underground poker league. Baaz is relocated and must share a locker with Hamza, leading to the two of them trying to get into each other's interests; the two of them battle out their differences during Baaz's LARPing game, leading to Baaz opening up to being religious again. 406. #FirstWorldProblems - After the safe space vandelism, Goldi pushes to promote tolerance, getting her interested in protesting with Tristan and Vijay; an LGBT rally finds itself getting out of control, leading to Goldi's unjust arrest. Esme's mental state concerns Zoe when she refuses to be apart from her; Zoe and Winston try to diagnose Esme, but Miles insists that Esme is seen by a doctor; Esme is nowhere to be found in the end. Frankie and Lola find themselves competing against each other when each of them is asked to design a dress that'll be featured at a fashion show, but Frankie receives backlash when her design includes the use of animal fur. 407. #ThatsWhatSheSaid - Maya and Jonah continue to dance around their feelings for each other, prompting Grace to play matchmaker during a Battle of the Bands; Maya's head injury affects her at an all time high, forcing her to rethink her decision on giving up a communications degree for a musical theatre one. Vijay grows confused about what gender best fits them, prompting Yael to help Vijay express this concern to their parents. Tiny, under his recovering mother's advice, confronts Vince in prison, where he sees Vince as a changed man who doesn't want to leave early; after forgiving Vince, Tiny decides that he can forgive Lola. 408. #BeYourself - Vijay, going by Victoria, comes out at the Degrassi Diversity Gala, garnering the disownment from her parents and the attention of the media when she is banned from the gala for breaking dress code violations; she later finds herself bashed in the streets when she runs off. Goldi helps Rasha go back to her former self after she is sexually assaulted at the gala by her jerk boyfriend. Miles begins using steroids again during his military training, but later has a hard time after he fails his drug test; Tristan finds Miles abusing the steroids, forcing him and Grace to help Miles with his post-grad plans. 409. #ForeverAlone - Zoe goes to great lengths to try to find Esme and to get her the help she needs. Victoria's friends band together to help her feel accepted; Yael lets Victoria move in with her. Just as Jonah makes his move with Maya, Frankie returns in his life when she helps him quit smoking. 410. #YouOnlyLiveOnce - Graduation arrives (finally!) as Maya does whatever it takes to get into the communications program, however, a kiss with Jonah at Prom leaves her distracted and close to missing her chance. Due to missing her final exams, Esme finds out she must be held back, and in the wake her diagnosis, she tries to make Prom special for Zoe. Miles risks his future by taking the fall for Hunter's poker league.